


What Hurts The Most

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 2x08, Discrimination, M/M, Minor Angst, mother/son talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: It's just an invitation to Max's Rune ceremony......at Magnus' place. For his mother.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamerinheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerinheaven/gifts).



> Because dreamerinheaven is the first to comment on my very first Shadowhunters fic (which is like 2 hours ago xD) with wanting more of Alec putting people in their place when they don't want to admit what they are to each other, I came up with this short rewrite of the conversation between Alec and his mother for the invitation to Magnus' for the rune ceremony. I hope you enjoy^^

“At the residence of  _ Magnus Bane _ ?”

Ignore the sarcasm, it’s not like it makes any difference at this point.

“It’s very kind of your friend to offer but...”

“Boy,” Alec interrupts.

“Excuse me?”

“You left off the boy, mother. It’s a compound word, boy and friend, which makes him my boyfriend. Surely that’s not a hard concept to grasp?”

His mother looks like she’s trying not to blow a gasket, averting his gaze and breathing deeply before looking up at him from her sitting position and plastering on a fake smile. 

“The Rune Ceremony is a solemn rite of passage...for shadowhunters, not some downworlder Rave,” she continues like he hasn’t spoken.

“Where does it say anything about a Rave? And why is it only for shadowhunters?”

“It’s tradition...”

“Traditions change, especially those based on ignorance.” Like mother, like son.

His mother laughs like he’s still the seven year old who needed help with his homework.

“Anyone who cares about Max should be there, and that includes me and Magnus,  _ together _ .”

“Together?” Maryse interrupts with a disparaging chuckle.

“Yes mother, that thing you do when you get together with someone you like.”

“Valid point, Alexander. Except...as I’ve said a million times...Magnus Bane’s reputation precedes him. You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into with that warlock.”

“I know exactly what I’m doing with my own boyfriend, Mother. I’m the one sleeping with him, not you.”

She swallows audibly. If she was a computer she would be screaming ‘Does Not Compute!” That algorithm that’s lower than the base sum of zero. Alec doesn’t have it in him to give her the benefit of the doubt.

She stands suddenly, walking towards him with a worried smile on her face and Alec just steps back, which stops her in her tracks.

“Alec...” she sighs. 

“Honey...” she continues like an afterthought. “You’re my oldest and I just don’t want to see you get hurt, ok?”

“Then why do you keep hurting me?”

There are tears in her eyes by this point, but Alec is just too tired to care. “Show up at the ceremony, Mother. If you can’t do it for me and Magnus, then do it for Max.”

She turns her back to him and nods, stealthily wiping her eyes in the process.

“I’ll text you the address later...”

“No need.” She sniffles before running her hand over the side of her dress, then straightening as if it was all business again. “I know where he lives.”

Alec can’t help raising a brow in question.

“You honestly don’t think I wouldn’t know where you’re sleeping when you’re with your boy...um...friend, would you?”

Alec smiles. She gets a C+ for effort, though. “You can bring Magnus a drink if you like, he loves his cocktails.”

She nods before walking around her desk and shuffling papers around. Alec takes it as his cue to leave, he has a party planning lover of a warlock to get back to.

Max is going to love this...

Alec just hopes he’ll love Magnus too.


End file.
